Enchanted journey
by Draco's stuffed unicorn
Summary: Horkruxes, spells and dark creatures inclusive! Join us on a journey to hell and back. Please take your seats! We'll be shipping D/G and give our best to avoid non-canon seas. Enjoy your trip!
1. Leaving home is never easy

Ginny didn't look back at the disappearing door of the room that had been her home for the last three month. She grabbed her small backpack, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. While she took the stairs down, she couldn't stop a tear from rolling down her cheek. Vigorously, she wiped it away. If she started like this now already, she wouldn't make it far …

Walking through the corridors, she couldn't help wondering if she would ever come back here. Back to Hogwarts, that over the years somehow had become her home as much as the Burrow. And back to the Room of Requirement, now fortress of Gryffindor. She would miss the dozens of hammocks dangling from the roof and the prank-planning in the evenings.

A roughly painted farmer waved at her, sympathetic, as if he knew about Ginny's hard task. She forced herself to wave and walk on, although it seemed as if Hogwarts wanted to hold her back.

Her friends awaited her in the Entrance Hall. Seamus and Colin laughed about one of Neville's silly imitations of Mrs. Norris, while Luna carefully studied the floor (or rather, her invisible Quirles or Quarks or whatever these were called).

The trip to Hogsmead had never been this hard before. Ginny tried to smile, joke and share the euphoric atmosphere about the possibility to get out with the others. Those were considerate and attributed her forced smile to the fact, that there had been no news about the whereabouts from Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger for months now. She felt like a traitor when she noticed Nevilles worried side glances.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to see them for a very long time, she studied them secretly one by one.

There was Colin, who stopped using his camera for heroworshipping and instead banned the whole awful situation in pictures. He still hoped the Ministry would react, though an owl had returned just yesterday with another one of his letters.

Colin right now was doubled over with laughter about one of Seamus hilarious comments about Hufflepuffian fashion style. So were two first year students, like they followed Seamus wherever he went. These times, Seamus was the man for all problems, may they be big as getting detention or small as just another piece of cloth ruined by Slytherins. He had also become a master of hiding his worries about his family and his best friend Dean. Ginny could recall only one time he had been sad; staring blankly at one of Dean's beautiful artworks.

There was Luna. She had gotten so dreamy now, she even forgot to sleep. But that was ok, since she had started to tell them stories. These were the moments, when reality seemed to disappear and the students could lose themselves in the human ear as Wackspurts oder plunder Hagrids garden in search for Broccoli as Ruffles. Ginny didn't care anymore, whether these creatures existed or not – she had other problems than worrying about elves that loved to ride in washing machines and that are somehow responsible for the loss of your socks.

And last but not least, Neville. Neville, who led the most adventurous revenges against the Slytherins – and who didn't even fear Snape now. Neville on whos side she fought desperately against pain, the system and Malfoy. Neville, who took over Harry's vacant place as leader of the DA and who assured her every day that the trio had to be ok. („Because it's not like Harry would let Voldemort stop him from getting back to you, right?")

That's what they had become and Ginny suppressed the strong desire to hug them and tell them about her irresponsible, impossible, unbelievable plan. But it couldn't be, so instead, she dug her fingernails deeply into her palms and tried to hold on to her pokerface. A year of lying to teachers, feigning confidence in front of her friends and making herself believe everything was alright, had trained her.

As the houses of Hogsmead came insight, Neville told them about his newest plan: „ ... and if somebody should come, you are distracting him, so nobody notices how I cover their robes with rainbows and peace signs, Hermione taught me the spell, and then we'll have to run in order to turn up later and raise no suspicion ..."

Too bad she couldn't be there to see this prank in reality.

Times were bad but business at Hogsmead was blooming - at least the few times students of Hogwarts were allowed to visit. The younger ones literally emptied the sweets store to have something to distract them from their worries (and to help them over punishments that included starving). The older ones stocked up their supplies at Zonkos for their guerrilla war against the rulers.

After a quick but very expensive stop at Zonko's (they dealt almost only with products from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes nowadays), Ginny told her friends: "I'll leave for the castle first. I've to be alone for some time."

"But Ginny, …", Seamus protested, "Come on! That's the only piece of fun we can get now. You can't let it pass!"

It was so mean to ruin their day.

"I'm so sorry!", she lied and her voice quivered ever so slightly, "You know, I had been here with Harry so many times … I don't want to bring you down, too … Just enjoy your day and don't worry about me!"

Neville's sweet smile broke her heart: "We understand, Ginny! Just go on, we'll buy you something good at Honeyduke's."

Before the others left, Luna looked directly into Ginny's eyes, who felt like being completely see-through. "Take care. Your path is quite difficult and you could meet Slytherins on the way", she said with a tiny, amused smile that only Ginny seemed to see.

"Maybe I should better accompany you, then", Neville offered and cast a longing glance to "Seeds, Flowers, Selfpotting Pots".

"No, thanks. Do you think I need help?", Ginny declined. He seemed offended, but that was much better than him following her.

"Till later!", Seamus said with a bright smile, "See you this evening in the Room then. Can you steal some food from the kitchen on the way? There is no chips and almost no peanuts left and you know I don't survive without these!"

"Yeah, and some muffins would be great!", Colin added "You know, the ones that Dobby paints ugly faces of Slytherins on to make us laugh. And don't get lost, okay?" He hugged her shortly and then Neville pressed her at his now well-shaped body. They had never been this touchy but it seemed like they all needed a little comfort these times.

"Ginny!" Luna stepped in front and hugged her shortly and so strong that Ginny gasped for air. "Do well. And don't forget, if you meet a Tullip, let it lick the soles of your feet. That's a good luck charm!"

Ginny smiled warily. "I won't forget it, thanks. Till later! And have fun, for Merlin's sake!"

She turned and waved when she reached the end of the street. And she hoped the others wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

Luna waved back, overboarding and Neville too, as if he was embarrassed.

Ginny's tears mixed with the dirty water in the ponds of the street. But as longer as she went on, her doubts changed into steely determination. Oh, to hell with Voldemort, she would absolutely get back!

**Dear Passengers,**

**With this we have left the harbour and are now beginning our wonderful journey through a world full of adventures, love and mysterious creatures. As this was only the beginning, we'll stay much longer at other places. So please accept the shortness of this first piece. **

**As ****you ****mabye**** noticed, I, your guide, am not a native english speaker, so feel free to complain if anything about the service doesn't fit your taste. Also, if you have requests or would like to have a short appearance in the story, just leave a review. I'll gladly take care of it for you. **

**There is a German version of this story, too. So if anyone is interested, I can easily put it up. Feel free to ask!**

**Thank you for your participation!**

**Your Guide **


	2. Into the wild of Forbidden Forest

**Dear Ladies and Gentlemen, **

**Welcome to the first stop, here at this mighty forest. I can only recommend the hiking tour we have planned for you, of course it is absolutely save. We have only lost one guest so far! Who knows what wonders you'll find in the woods!**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Guide**

Soon she met the point where the road went along the woods. Carefully as not to be seen, she searched the border for the little path that would lead her directly into the heart of the dark green hell. It felt very strange, leaving the dim clear sky and open fields she had known for so long in exchange for Forbidden Forest.

Finding her way through the forest wasn't half as difficult as she expected. The path was clearly visible and well kept. The only thing she had to take care of was avoiding all sorts of poisonous plants that moved their branches her way. "Neville would be in heaven here", she thought with an aching heart.

Only when she reached a crossroad, she checked with her map. It would be too stupid if she got eaten by a minotaurus before even leaving the grounds of Hogwarts.

Hagrids map was as huge as himself. In large letters and wild shaky drawings, he had constructed Forbidden Forest as far as he knew it. Ginny thought about Ron, who made Hagrid create it after his adventure with the monster spiders. He never showed it to Harry because Harry would most certainly have gotten into a situation that would have required another trip into the forest. Which wasn't exactly what Ron called a relaxing experience …

When she searched through Ron's things together with Hermione to pack for their journey, they decided Ginny should keep it (just in case you need to get away.).

How come Hermione, who didn't know a thing about prophecy, was this good at predicting?

Ginny shook the memories out of her head and followed the right path Hagrid had labeled "Moor - fairies". Moor - fairies would be her smallest problem. More important was reaching Hagrid's hut in the middle of the woods. He had obviously built it to have a place to sleep during longer missions. Seeing the way, he had labeled a good half day of walking, she sped up. The way he needed half a day for could as well be a whole, considering she was about a third of his size.

The fairies' pond was soon to be seen. Precariously, Ginny put her hand in her pocket. Frogs croaked and out of the depths of the pond large, violet bubbles emerged, that divided from the surface and drifted away through the trees. Ginny admired the wonder and carefully stepped forward. The bubbles multiplied and she was able to have a closer look. Inside, something like a silver marble shone and lit the bubble. Fascinated, she watched, as something touched her arm - and snapped. She saw the marble falling slowly first, then faster and faster until it hit the ground and exploded into thousands of pieces. As she turned, she broke another one but this time was able to catch it. Carefully, she put it into her pocket and froze when she heard loud humming behind her.

Ginny bit her lip and ran. She didn't come far until dragonflies surrounded her from all sides - dragonflies armed with sharp teeth and long poisonous tails. Oh how she wished she could just draw her wand and jinx them with a disappearance curse. Instead, she pulled out a bag of peruanian instant darkness powder. A little was enough to darken the space as much as necessary. You couldn't even see the fairies' sparkling wings; only the bubbles were still shimmering.

"I should tell Fred and George about this. And they always boast that nothing could pass through!", she thought while trying to stay on the way, running at full speed.

Finally she stopped, gasping. The dark cloud was still visible, but the fairies wild humming had stopped. The books hadn't lied, it was true they needed sunlight to move. She remembered the egg in her pocket and took it out. It was now only dark and grey and she laid it on the ground, sighing. One moment she regretted breaking it, but then she remembered the fairies hatching from it. And besides, if she went weak at the sight of a monster's egg, how was she supposed to kill someone innocent?

The further she got, the nastier and darker the forest became. Ginny fought off a necktie with a Filibuster cracker and finished a mean looking gnome with her knife and a ton-tongue-toffee. Leaving the gnome and his three-meter tongue behind her, she marched through the twilight and tried hard not to flinch at every noise.

Mad Eye crossed her thoughts. Never had his favorite speech "Constant vigilance!" been truer than here. In the light of a huge fluorescent mushroom she studied her map again: If she went right everywhere, the hut should be right round the corner - behind something that Hagrid had simply named "Hedge". Feeling relieved (and quite proud of herself), she took the last step just to see herself confronted with a huge, massive hedge. Now she knew who had had the idea with the labyrinth at the Triwizard Tournier …

Sighing, she moved the hedge away to get through. This at least had been the plan, but every time she had cropped a few branches, the hedge closed itself again. Frustrated, she put away her knife. How the hell did Hagrid get through this?

Well, knowing Hagrid, you probably just had to love it. So she got to her knees and started stroking the leaves. Feeling quite embarrassed, she was only glad Harry couldn't see her like this. She told stories to the hedge, gave it cute names and even tried hugging it (which isn't easy, as she knows now). Just when she moved onto kissing the branches in her desperation, she heard a loud growl behind her. Something was lurking in the dark!

Ginny's heart started to beat and she frantically rubbed the leaves. "Come on, for the sake of Merlins flower patterned panties! Open up, stupid hedge!", she begged. The growl was to hear once again, nearer this time. Ginny pressed her back into the hedge and held out her wand. The other hand into her pocket, she awaited what ever was coming for her. Out of the dark something big, black and hairy launched itself at her. Black as night, it stopped shortly before her, sniffed and then jumped again -

"Help! Harry, Hagrid - Dumbledore!", Ginny shrieked and threw her crackers. Just then, the hedge behind her gave way and she landed sprawled out on the ground, while the leaves already closed above her. The barking and growling faded out, until there was nothing than silence.

"Not Hagrid, but knows password, knows Dumbledore?", a soft voice asked and caused Ginny to crawl back until her back hit a solid wall. She apparently had found the hut. Out of the hedge, hundreds of little, lamp like eyes watched her. "I'm Ginny, a friend of Hagrid, I won't harm you, I swear, … ", she murmured shaking, before stumbling into the save haven of Hagrid's second home.

Breathing heavily, she collapsed on a huge chair. The hut was like Hagrid's other one: Plain, but still homey (well, if you have a liking for oversize furniture...).

Ginny's knees still wobbled. If this journey went on like this, she would start longing even for the Carrows. No, she corrected herself. Even being eaten by this wolf or whatever that had been would be better than letting Voldemort win.

Slowly she regained her strength and her curiosity. There had to be a reason for bringing all her school books. She dug through her backpack and finally found her "Monster book of Monsters" and a slightly damaged bottle of butter beer. While she enjoyed the warmth of the drink, she stroked the book, that purred contently, and flicked through it. For a little moment, she felt like being home.

She found a page with a picture that showed leaves and a wrinkly face with huge lamp like eyes. "_Hedgehogelves_" said the title. _"Disguised in Muggle World as spicked animals, Hedgehogelves take care of their friends homes. Strangers are allowed in only after saying the right word with the right amount of trustworthiness. Hedgehogelves are related to Houseelves, but refused ever since to be slaves of witches and wizards." _

Ginny sighted deeply. Seemed like she had been lucky just this once. She searched for the creature that had attacked her. But just as she found a page with a huge, shabby dog on it, she heard a piercing scream from outside.

She was on her legs seconds later, ward in one and firework in the other hand. "Help me!", a human voice cried out in deathly fear. Despite the Hedgehogelves, Ginny dared leaving the house. Step by step, she moved in direction of the voice. "Stupor, Avada Kedavra! - Stup - …", the person called desperate. Ginny saw the hedge moving, as if something was smashed against it. A horrible, well-known growl filled the air.

"Hagrid!", Ginny screamed at the hedge. Nothing. "Dumbledore!", she tried again, fighting the urge to just run back to safety. At once, the hedge opened up and with a loud thud, a body fell to her feet. She, however, found herself captivated by two red eyes floating above her: Wolfy eyes, that stared directly into hers. She had found the wolf of her book. A shiver rolled down her spine, while she stood like rooted and couldn't get free. So they both stood and stared captured in a strange silence, until the branches closed before her.

She heard a shrill, piercing shriek but realized only after some time it had been her own. She sank to her knees beside the body. After what seemed like eternity, she managed to move her limbs. Slowly she pulled away the hood of the persons' cloak, not sure if she wanted to know who it was.

In the dim light, a pale face with even fairer hair was revealed. Ginny gasped: "Merlins foul morning breath!" She knew she shouldn't be so glad to see him, but she couldn't help.

Because if there was one person on this planet, Ginevra Weasley knew how to handle, it was Draco Malfoy.

**Second chapter! And there is more in store for you. Until I run out of stuff, I'll post at least one chapter per week, promise! **

**Comments of the guide from now will be found above the text and things I wanted to say below. **


	3. Can't sleep while our Beds are crushed

**Dear Guests **

**Now things are becoming interesting. We are at the beginning of three wild days full of fast flowing water and hidden dangers. Please inform us if you get seasick; we can provide puking bags for you. But to everyone that doesn't mind an adventure, it will surely be an experience. **

**While bathing, please be aware of the green watersnake, it's bite does not immediatly kill but it will surely sting!**

**Sincerely, **

**Your Guide**

Malfoys eyes were closed and blood dripped from his clothes to the floor of the hut. After checking his breating, Ginny had brought him inside. She had considered the countless fights over the last half year. There had been so many times they had fought, both full of hate, both not giving in. Whether in Quidditch or during duels in the corridors, he had not once shown mercy.

But seeing him like this, she couldn't leave him outside. "Stupid mommy-genes", she thought angrily, while stripping him down to his shorts and tending the deep scratches on his chest. Molly couldn't help being nice to whoever needed her and obviously, Ginny inherited this feature. "Wouldn't think he is such a bastard, seeing him like this", she thought briefly. Then she noticed his Dark Mark, the skin swollen and dirty, and instantly took a step back. No need to loose objectivity and fraternizing with the enemy, as Ron said once.

Soon Malfoys pulse went down and he appeared to be sleeping. She mulled over leaving the bed to him, then decided against it. He could be glad her pity had went this far!

She quickly threw his cloak over him and took his wand. Then she collapsed on Hagrid's huge bed, feeling exhausted in both body and soul.

Mabye she should stay awake in cause Malfoy tried something funny when he woke. Was he capable of hurting her? Sadly enough, the answer was hell yes, he was. Ginny tried to get the nasty thoughts out of her mind and searched for distraction.

Beneath her, her book was still opened on the same page. One look at the pictures and the same creepy shiver shook her whole body. She almost feared knowing what the article said, but then called herself a Hufflepuff and started reading:

_The Grimm _

_Enormous and doglike, the Grimm is a creature like born in a nightmare. There is not much known about it, because of everyone that looks into his eyes dropped dead during the following three days. Experts assume that the Grimm, much like a Basilisk, works an ancient curse that makes bad luck follow the victim, while staring in the victim's eyes. It's still unknown how a Grimm is created, but rumors says they were the offspring of werewolfes crossed with_ _normal wolves._

_The only chance of escaping it should be (after a legend), if two people got attacked by the beast at the same time because the curse seems to divide on both and thereby loses gravity. This phenomena is said to have happened in 1765 in Mexico where the victims didn't let each other out of sight and saved each others life countless times. But don't set your hopes too high, your chances of survival, if having seen the Grimm, are worse than zero percent._

_The office for especially rare magical creatures would like to get in touch with you, if you think having seen a Grimm. Please don't call if it was a Hippogreif, Werewolf or just your own dog._

Incredulously, Ginny read the article again and again. They were joking, right? She just escaped Hogwarts and now she would die within three days, with chances of survival worse than zero? Suddenly, the feeling of safety the hut provided had disappeared. The hedge seemed closer than before and the windows surely were very large, weren't they? Not to forget she was in the middle of Forbidden Forest, where death was everywhere even without a deadly curse …

A shadow on the wall moved.

Shocked, she jumped and held her own and Malfoys wand before herself. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and she only calmed down when she realized it had only been a branch in the wind. Nevertheless she barred the windows and checked three times whether the door was really locked closely. Only then she dared going back to bed and carefully put the wands below her pillow.

Completely exhausted from all the stress, she allowed herself to cry. Neville and the others most certainly found the letters she wrote them goodbye. She could only imaging what they felt right now. And dying while being on the run was certainly much too easy. "I should just sleep", she thought wary. But although her body felt heavy, like stuck in pudding, sleep wouldn't come. She listened to Malfoys slow breathing and tried to tell herself she was being in her comfy bed at the Burrow's, where there were no Grimms, crazy plants and stupid, brutal Slytherins. Well, she had never been an easy one to trick.

Seconds later, so it seemed, she woke to the calling of her name. She opened her eyes as she was roughly pulled out of bed. "I hate you, Fred and George!", she screamed groggily as she fought against them, both wands in hand, biting and scratching. "It's saturday, I can sleep in. Let me be!"

"Stop it, Weasley, dammit!", a deep voice that surely didn't belong to one of her brothers, shouted. Only then she recognized the tall figure of Malfoy, who tried to block her furious attack.

"Who do you think you are, to just throwing me out of bed?", she scolded.

He smiled amused. "I am sorry, your Highness Traitor Princess. I assumed you weren't keen on seeing this from close view. But, please, feel free to climb back into the bed. I guess at home you all had to sleep on the floor - this bed has to seem like heaven for you …"

"You asshole!", she shouted not very eloquently and wanted to launch herself at him again.

This moment a deafening crack shook the hut and both of them stumbled back. When the dust cleared, Ginny saw shocked that the balk over her bed had somehow gotten loose and cleanly parted the bed into two halves.

"Wow, I couldn't have done better with my wand. Reckon I should have let you sleep a little longer?", Malfoy asked with an unforgivably smug smile. Still panting, she turned to him.

"Well, I remember a certain dog yesterday evening. You weren't that great then, hm? And besides, why did you save me, if you're only making fun of me?", she snapped to divide attention away from her shaking knees.

"Well …", he stepped forward and elegantly snatched his wand out of her hand. "Do I have to remind you that you stole my wand? I couldn't risk something happening to it, you see …"

It was this behavior that made her explode finally. This self-confident, self-absorbed way of his, just after she almost had been crushed. But she had a cold shower in store that would shrink his overdimentional ego.

_"_Are you even aware of what we saw yesterday?", she shouted right in his face. "That was a Grimm, idiot! Because of you, I'll be dead in three days. He'd have killed you if I hadn't been there, and now we'll both die. And have you ever looked around? The hut is collapsing over your heads and what do you do? Standing there, making stupid comments about my family. Don't you have better things to do?"

"Was that all?", he just asked. "If you can't shut your mouth, I'll gladly watch you being killed next time."

Ginny swallowed her angry answer and packed her things in a hurry. Dust spiraled from the ceiling and glistened in the morning light. A little piece of wood hit her head and made her scream. Instants later, she was at the door, just to see the roof coming down half a meter. It now almost touched Malfoys head. "Let's get out of here!", she screamed and together, they stumbled through the door.

"Dumbledore!", Ginny called the hedge. "Dumbledore, Hagrid, Hagrid …", came the whispered answer of thousand voices. A hole appeared and they squeezed through, just in time before Hagrid's holiday hut collapsed to a fuming heap of bricks. Sorry Hagrid …

Putting her hands on her knees, Ginny let out a sigh. The curse had certainly kicked in quickly. And if it went on like this, she would be dead from stress before the three days were over.

"Malfoy, did you listen to what I said before?", she asked. "We are going to die!"

"Malfoy?" For about one second of shock, her eyes didn't find him. "Malfoy!"

"Here, annoying!", he answered, half covered by a huge oak. When she went over, she saw him kneeling besides a huge backpack about the size of a carriage.

"Don't tell me that's your luggage!"

He lifted the thing up his back and paled so much, his hair looked strongly pigmented in contrast.

"You sure you want to do this to yourself? The Grimm got you pretty badly." The words slipped out before she could control them. Damn, now he thought she was being concerned.

"None of your business, Weasel", he panted and miraculously succeeded in looking bored. "What are you even doing here? Go, before I change my mind and really deliver you to the Dark Lord."

How very nice. And how he managed to say it as if he meant it. She took a step back and reached for her pocket. Well, in his condition, there was no way he was going to be faster than her. But on the other hand, he could use a wand. Dammit. And this bastard should be her life insurance?

"Listen, didn't you read the article? The only ones that ever escaped the curse stuck together and protected each other! It won't help you if you kill me or leave me here."

He seemed tired all of a sudden. For the first time, she wondered what made Malfoy cross Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night. Did he really want to join Voldemort? But why did he choose such a dangerous journey? Or did he want to make the creatures of the forest follow Voldemorts cause?

Her fingers found the firework, let it be and instead closed around her wand. Well let him try to get her.

"I'm perfectly fine by myself, thank you. Do you refer to the hilarious article from the crazy book the half troll made us buy? Like I would believe one word this huge mongrel says! At least I don't plan on dying from a non-existing curse.", Malfoy said snottily and she wondered, if she had only imagined his tiredness before.

Angry, she shot him daggers with her eyes: "Then farewell, Malfoy. But whether you believe it or not, this was definitely a Grimm. Well, in your place I'd rather die from a curse than being poisoned from Voldemort's shit when you try to lick his ass. We'll see who makes it longer but I don't bet on you!"

As she turned and left, she heard him chuckle quietly.

**Isn't Draco a cutie?**

**PurpleGem589: Thank you very much for being my very first reviewer! I greatly appreciate it - it made me post this chapter faster! (And for everybody else, reviews really speed up the posting, so if you are wondering about how it is going on, you know what to do... ;)**

**And don't fear, I have got a lot more in store for you! (I also already have written the epilogue and I'm determined to finish the story so I can post it later.)**


	4. Against all odds and monsters

**"Dear Passengers**

**On the left you can see the rock of Scylla and on the other there is the enormous charybdis. It's said, it was very difficult to decide which evil one would rather take on, but I can assure you, we give our best to ensure your safety. Still you shouldn't stay on deck too long, otherwise - Hey, give my paying passenger back, you monster!"**

**"Ok, we are back after a little interruption. Remember my words and don't stay on deck too long!"**

**Good luck**

**Your Guide**

So she turned, flipped her backpack on her shoulders and marched away, straight into the dark forest. Even the curse seemed impressed by her determination, because the only thing that was potentially deadly the next hours was her grumbling stomach. She decided to have a break on a clearing full of beautiful flowers. For the first time since being hit by the curse, she felt a little calmer - until she came to the horrible conclusion that it was possible to even get accustomed to fear of death.

She unpacked some of Dobby's wonderful picknick and decided to start with dessert. She really couldn't care less about healthy nurture … Dobby's muffins (with the slightly off faces of Crabbe and Goyle) were full of jam and honey and tasted like heaven.

Enjoying, she let them melt on her tongue and waved away a hungry bee. Against her will, she thought of Malfoy. She couldn't forget him saving her from the balk. If he hated her, why didn't he just let her sleep? It would have been good for him if he could tell his master that he had gotten rid of the youngest Weasley. "What if he doesn't want to join Voldemort?", she pondered, "Maybe he just wants to get away, too."

Quickly, she dismissed the thought. No day had passed when he didn't show off with his Mark and thereby earned the admiration from his Slytherin friends and the hate of Gryffindor. Stretching, she leaned against a tree. These muffins really were wonderful.

How Malfoy was doing with his huge backpack? No, she had decided not to think about him anymore! Rather about the success with her own bag. It had proven to be very helpful Hermione had teached her all these spells.

Well, thinking about Hermione wasn't any better. After all, it was only a little step from Hermione to Ron and … Harry … To get rid of the thoughts, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun. Taking another muffin, she took it to her mouth - when suddenly, she was pushed aside.

Ginny cried out and was on her feet seconds later. She took a grip into her bag and threw some crackers, while searching frantically for her wand.

"Dammit Weasley!", a well-known deep voice shouted out of the smoke. "Why are you always trying to kill me, when I save your life?"

Malfoy. Just when she decided to forget him. He got on his feet and she couldn't stop laughing. He did indeed look hilarious with his burnt brows, black hair tips and huge, fireholey backpack.

"Well, I am a strong woman and as such, I don't like being pushed around. Though, for the sake of this view …", Ginny answered laughing.

"Stop it! You were dead again, if it weren't for me!", he spat and tried to look superior, which failed big time. "I surely should have let you eat that bee!"

"Bee?", Ginny turned and saw said object gleefully devouring a Snape-faced muffin. "Ups … ok, well I'm sorry about the crackers. Can I assume you have come to your senses?"

Malfoy sat crossed-legged in a sure distance. "I've come to the conclusion you are not to be let out of sight. Therefore, I'll protect you, for your made up curse would kill you in less than ten minutes."

"Malfoy as knight!", Ginny giggled. "Nice subscription for "I'm wetting my pants, all alone in this big, big forest without a girl to protect me …" Malfoy glared at her. Unimpressed, she went on: "As we have to travel together then, I'll be very generous. Here!" She offered him her backpack. "Put your enormous luggage in here. I can't travel with somebody as slow as you."

Malfoy wasn't pleased but one look on his monstrous backpack was enough and he obeyed. With a slurp, the thing vanished into Ginny's little one.

"How did you do that?", he asked, impressed against his will.

"Well I am a witch, didn't you know that?", Ginny asked back sweetly.

"I bet Granger teached you, she is almost as annoying …"

Seventeen to fourteen, I'm winning!", Weasley shouted triumphing, while she took the head of the vampire bat with a stroke of her knife.

"That's not counting!", Draco protested. "It wouldn't have killed me!"

"No but transformed you into a vampire. And are undead not dead?", she asked back in that snotty way she absolutely stole from Granger.

"Undead are undead, that's why they are not called dead, stupid. In contrast to normal dead bodies they can move and think, but have lost their soul. That means it's still only fourteen to sixteen. And looking at that moor there, this can change quickly …"

To his bewilderment, Weasley burst into laughter. "You would look so stupid with tearing teeth!", she giggled. "But as I think about it, your cloak waving isn't that bad, did you copy Snape?"

He just shot her an angry look. Where did she know that from? It was not his fault this looked so stylish …

Shit, because of their argument he hadn't been attentive enough. In the last second he managed to keep Weasley from stroking a highly poisonous, pink wool bush. "Fifteen to sixteen. Heck Weasley, didn't your mama tell you not to touch everything that comes your way?", he scolded. "Or were there just too many of you, so she didn't have time for it?"

"Stop making my family bad", Weasley replied.

But just out of habit, he had more to say: "This would also explain why your brother eats like a pig and you are always dressed like a beggar. Mummy and daddy don't care for their children, do they?"

Amused, he watched her mine darkening: "Well, my mother teached us important stuff. Maybe we can't stroll around like princes but we know, what fun, care, courage and love are. In contrast to you, I daresay. I bet your father didn't listen hour after hour as you dreamt on becoming a Quidditch star or first female wizardbox-master. And your mother didn't give you tips how to get back on your brothers, when they tore at your hair again. About the bush, it looked like my mini muff, Arthur, that died last summer."

She stomped on as if the earth personally had insulted her. Draco was sure that her shoulders were trembling but couldn't tell if it was from anger or tears. "Pfew, women. Always getting all emotional. And Weasley _does_ eat like a pig!"

First when she left, he had planned on letting her go. It was enough to have to deal with his problems without dragging anybody else into it. He was prepared to face the consequences. But after fighting two huge angry boars, avoiding branches that kept falling on him, and walk around holes, he knew his chances of survival depended on her.

Since their five hour journey, he had seen more beasts than in seven years care of magical creatures with Hagrid. And the longer this creepy curse thing went on, the more it scared him: Behind every bush, danger seemed to lure and he caught himself looking back every ten seconds. It seemed (though he wouldn't admit it over his dead body), that he really needed a big girl to protect him.

Tired, he trotted behind Weasley and wondered once again, how she managed not to lose the way. In every direction there seemed to be nothing than moor, mud, mud grass and even more mud. "Are we there soon?", he asked and tried to change the whining into majesty. It didn't work, for he was tired, his wounds hurt like hell and the fumes clouded his senses. But what unnerved him the most, was the stench. Not even Goyles used socks could win against this foul moor.

"Don't get on my nerves!", Weasley scolded and once again took out the huge map of hers. Her clothing although worn, torn and partially smeared with blood, still looked million times better than his own (he was sure, some girls would love his wild and strong look, but right now, he'd gladly give any swooning girl for a bed and a hot bowl of soup).

Weasley had even somehow managed to keep her braid straight. But there was something changed about her. Was it the way she walked, attentive and agile, or the glint in her eyes when she banned another threat of their lives?

Certainly, she wasn't the girl that feared for her lost love, nor his enemy that took on so many fights against him. He needed her right now, and even if it was only for three days. Then, well, maybe she could prove herself to be useful …

"Malfoy!", Weasley shouted suddenly. Jerking up, he gripped his wand: "What, where?"

"There is a troll right behind you - no, it's got a huge club - Merlin, you won't make it in time!"

**For the sake of Merlins pink dotted summerpanties, I'm getting addicted to the story myself ;) I would never have imagined that translating it into English would be that much fun. Still I remind you that English isn't my native tongue, so if you find mistakes, just review!**

**(Just brought Tonks Grandma into it, that is one to look forward - and yes, she is even weirder, hihi)**


	5. Our tent, on the border of the woods

**My honorable passengers**

**I am really glad to see that so many of you are still with us! It is a pleasure to introduce you to the Second Best Western Hotel. Keys will soon be distributed and please contact us if there are any problems with cockroaches, foreign people in your bed or toilet water coming through your shower. **

**I wish you a good rest and don't stay up too long, for we have something very interesting and exhausting in store for you tomorrow!**

**A good night wishes you **

**Your Guide **

Only the dark, empty moor stretched out behind him. As he slowly (and angry!) glared at her, Weasley only doubled over with laughter. She was even positively shaking. "Ha, if that wasn't a frightened ferret … are you so paranoid by now that you even believe a filthy traitor? … Oh, how I wish I could show a picture of this to all the kids you frightened … this would be hilarious … You looked so dumb right now, I swear …"

Slowly, she recovered from her outburst.

"Ähem, so … Actually, I just wanted to tell you, we are finally out of this stupid forest, but when I saw your reaction, I just couldn't resist …"

She looked quite guiltily but he was sure this was show. He had after all seen her not getting punished, while wearing that look.

He was about to tell her off, when he realized, he had made it. He really escaped death another time! Maybe he really was some kind of hero! His lips curled upward, as he took in the fresh air and relaxed his eyes by adoring the wide open land that stretched out before them.

"You just smiled! I saw it!", Weasley shrieked sounding like a three year old.

"I didn't!", Draco protested and tried to look serious.

"Yes you did! I really, really saw it! Bet you are one of this hard on the outside, soft on the inside types?"

"I didn't smile, and now stop with this ridiculous behavior. And I am not soft on the inside, I swear by Merlins crooked nose."

"Well, we shouldn't quarrel, because there are still two more days to go and we have to get along. But maybe you are soft on the in _and_ on the outside!"

Weasley smiled another energetic, challenging smile, but this time, he just let the backpack drop and thanked Slytherin for bringing him out safe (as safe as you could be with a crazy little Weasley by your side …)

He also noticed, that this was the first time that she didn't look at him like he was a flubber worm, living only to annoy her.

Weasley thrust her arms to the sky and whirled round so hard that her braid, who had survived everything so far, got loose and whipped round her face in a blur of red: "I did it, even with Malfoys company! I don't believe it!"

"Oh, don't get crazy, that's really embarrassing!", Draco murmured amused.

"You are such a party crasher, Malfoy", Ginny scolded him and punched him in the shoulder. The hurt shoulder. Ups, she had obviously forgotten that … He howled in pain and dropped into the Heidekraut.

"Party crasher?", he growled. "Then you are a stupid, annoying … ähem … Hippogriff!"

Ginny remembered a certain event and giggled. "This really traumatized you deeply, hm? You seriously thought every beast respected you because you were the great Malfoy? Well, I guess Seidenschnabel saw right through you …"

Malfoy made it happen to look down on her, even if he was lying to her feet.

"When we are talking about seeing someone, did you ever ask yourself, how many beasts in these lonely hills are getting attentive on you if you carry on shouting like this?", he asked cooly.

Ginny shot him a I-couldn't-care-less look but at the same time felt a shiver running down her spine. Verstohlen she looked behind her and meant discovering burning eyes behind every tree. It hadn't been this long after all, that she received a death threat …

"Lets plant the tent then!", she announced quickly. Malfoy's eyes went big: "You've got a TENT with you? No wonder this stupid backpack has been this heavy!"

"Do you think I'm sleeping on the ground?", Ginny asked back. "Maybe it is ok for you to apparate to a safe place once we are out of the non-apparating zone, but I still have a long way to go."

"And you can't apparate, right?", Malfoy picked. "As much as using a wand, hm. The death eaters and their marionettes infiltrating the ministry would catch you right away. I know some that would take care of you with pleasure … That is also why you are throwing these pathetic fireworks and fiddling with your little knife, isn't it."

He seemed to regret it instantly. He needed a place to sleep after all, so Ginny never really considered it an insult. (The stand was twenty four to twenty two if you needed proof who was the better fighter ...)

Nevertheless they fought all the time it took to build the tent and much to her dismay, it was a spell of his wand that finally kept the construction upright.

"That's what you call a tent?", Malfoy asked, shocked by the slightly swaying construct, made of hundreds of pieces of put-together clothing. "You are kidding me, right?"

Ginny grinned at his expression. "Well, don't you like it? It's Filchs, but if you can't sleep in it, I guess the beasts won't mind your company …"

He still looked like he had to eat a bucket of snails. Her smugness quickly vanished, when the distinct stench of cat food and unwashed man (much like Ron, when he again skipped shower in favor of sleeping longer…) hit her with full force. "Ungh, I bet you could do something against this with your chopstick, can't you?", she asked before courageously entering the crappy tent.

"It's bigger than it looks!", Ginny sighted relieved, as she squeezed through the tiny entrance. The tent obviously hadn't been damaged through the shrinking and growing. "I love you, Hermione", she thought once more and swore to herself to give her the best gift ever when they met again. Well, if they ever met again …

No, this definitely didn't resemble Malfoy Manor. The tent that from the outside had looked shaky and windswept, from the inside looked … well, bigger, shakyer and even more windswept. It was of the form of a mongolian Jurte (as Draco knew from the very interesting hours from Muggle Studies - which his ignorant father thought they would make him hate Muggles even further - a plan that had greatly failed).

The whole hull seemed to consist of sewed- together fabric. Was this the cloak Dumbledore wore at the entrance speech in their first year? And some of the stripes couldn't be anyone else's than Gilderoy Lockharts, with their fancy colors and big emblems. Draco even spotted a glimpse of his own ball robe, which had gone missing during a laundry.

Filch truly was a very, very strange man.

Along the round wall, a doughnut shaped bed went around a small table. And that was all. No wardrobes, no chairs, no bathroom. Nothing except for the horrible smell of cat, Ronald Weasleys stench after a Quidditch game and Goyles socks.

Quickly he waved his wand and filled the air with more than necessary of the agreeable smell of _Mr. Breathies peppermint deodorant for the young and fashionable wizard, _which made Weasley shriek.

"You are such an idiot! Do you know how much time it took to teach my brothers to stop this? And now you just come and -"

"Can I have my stuff, please?", he interrupted her, as it was absolutely not his intention being compared to the bunch of wild red-haired trolls.

Well, and troll women, for Weasley seriously stuck out her tongue to him. And worst of all, he barely could contain himself from doing the same. She definitely had a bad influence on him!

Instead, he strolled round the table and started going through her things. As his fingers found a picture of her whole family inclusive Potter and Granger, his heart decided to definitely not to go on with the plan.

He hadn't realized that he had still not known, how he should act but now he was sure. He wouldn't give her to Voldemort. Not over his dead body, as it would certainly be the case soon. Not another one, even if it meant losing everything he had left.

She pushed his fingers aside. "Are you crazy? Ever heard of privacy? Well something like this they don't learn a death eater, hm?", she yelled.

Draco felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. As if it had been called, his mark started hurting. As if he needed a reminder. Slowly he lifted his head and stared straight into her eyes.

**So, here I am again. I have been very busy learning all damn bones and muscles of the human body. (And it is also veeery important to know where the origin and where the attachment is, remind you…)**


End file.
